Bionic Heart
by Kumori-Eclipse
Summary: United They Stand, Divided They Fall. When the Davenport family is put to the test, will they be able to stand together, or will darkness cause them to fall appart? The future of the Lab Rats will never be the same.
1. Mission Reactor

The sound of the mission alarm going off brought in all of the Davenport family. Donald moved to the island in the center of the lab, which serviced as a computer terminal. With a wave of his hand, a holographic projection of the city was pulled up. The three bionic teens that the family and now the city were now familiar with, were soon by his side.

"What's going on?" Adam asked, "I was warming up a burrito in the microwave."

He waved a half cooked burrito in the air a bit, gaining Bree to roll her eyes.

"You have heat vision dork, warm it up yourself" she crossed her arms against her chest.

"Oh right" Adam laughed, turning to do just that.

"It seems that a nuclear plant downtown is going into the red" Donald said, pulling them back into the present for the briefing.

"If it redlines, the entire city will be in serious trouble" Chase focused on the map before them, seeming to be the only one besides Donald to do so at the moment.

"Yeah yeah, just point us in the direction and lets get this over with already" Bree sighed.

"This is a highly volatile situation" Chase said.

"Chase is right Bree, this is not something to be taking lightly" Donald moved around the station, to the more personal computer on the desk off to the side.

Bree shot Chase a bit of a look, before giving an exasperated sigh, "oh come on, we've dealt with reactors, trains, toxic chemicals, a deranged uncle and more."

"yea" Adam said with his mouth full, "what's one little plant gonna do? Make us glow in the dark?"

"Oooo, then I can use you as a nightlight" Eddie's voice chimed into the conversation, "not like your much use around here for anything else."

Bree glared at the tablet on the wall projecting Davenport's system. She walked over to it, placing her hands on her hips.

"Lets see you get out there and save the world" she said, "oh wait, that would require a body…oh well, we'll handle this you…just hang around."

She smiled, walking away to go get on her mission suit.

"Oh sure, pick on the computer system ha ha" Eddie said, "but when the robot invasion comes, you'll be the first to go chicky, we'll see who's laughing then."

"Stop it Eddie" Donald glanced in the tablet's direction.

A frown passed over the virtual face, "fine then, I'll just go bug Tasha…probably drying her hair by now, that will be hilarious~"

With that the screen flipped off.

"Wait, what? Eddie!" Donald sighed, looking to Adam and Chase, "get your suits on, I'll be right back."

He took off out of the room, the other two brothers moving to follow their sister's lead. As Donald left, Leo moved around him, looking at the other two disappearing into the back.

"Great, another mission and I get left home again" he crossed over to the computer to take a look at what it was this time, "nuclear reactor? No fair!"

"It's not fun and games Leo" Bree walked back in, smoothing out the wrinkles on her outfit.

"Really?" Leo raised an eyebrow, "wasn't it you who just last week was saying how missions were like a game? Which of you would save the day? What's the score now?"

"Me seven, Adam five and Chase five" she shrugged, "but who's counting."

Her smile made the non-bionic sibling of the family sigh, flopping his arms a bit as he plopped back into the chair of the desk with the computer.

"This is so not fair! After all that's happened, I still have to sit by as you three get to go out and have all the cool adventures" he sighed, hanging a bit limp in the chair.

Bree rolled her eyes as his exaggeration, going over to one of the cabinets to get communicators.

"You're not bionic Leo" Chase said coming back in with Adam.

"Yeah, you'd only get in the way as usual" Adam smiled, before placing the last of his burrito in his mouth and fixing his gloves.

"The last thing we need, is for you to Leo-up this mission" Chase smiled, taking one of the earpiece communicators form Bree.

The two laughed, while Leo glared at them all.

"Ok, that is seriously getting old" he stood from the chair.

The doors opened again, Donald coming back in.

"Alright, I don't have long, Eddie is taunting Tasha with the toaster" the four teens gave him a look and he put up his hands, "don't ask, point is, the reactor is going critical and you need to shut it down. Chase, you're in charge as usual, get into the network and shut down all systems to try and calm down the reactor. Bree, Adam, your jobs are to cool down the reactor and support wherever you can."

"Right" was the response of all three in unison.

Leo opened his mouth to speak.

"And you" Donald turned on him, before he could get a word out, "You are staying here with me to monitor, so you don't Leo this up."

He walked to the doors as Adam, Bree and Chase headed towards the back doors.

"Seriously?!" Leo threw up his hands a bit, before looking back at the computer.

A red sign was flashing across the screen, a big warning sign on it.

"Oh no, hazmat has been called in" Leo read the words across the screen. He grabbed for a communicator, "I have to warn Adam, Bree and Chase…..unless…"

A smile formed on his lips, as he glanced at the doors Donald had gone out of, back to the normal part of the house. His eyes then lowered to the keys sitting on the desk.

"Oh no…hazmat is coming in, Big D isn't here and I can't reach the others" he said in a monotone voice, stifling a smile, "guess I'll have to take the rocket cycle and catch up to them."

He grabbed the keys, running out. Donald had been working on a specialized motorcycle which was moddled after and would work well with Bree's bionic speed, it hadn't really been tested, but that had never stopped Leo before. He was looking for an excuse to get out there in the field and this was the perfect excuse. Unknown to them all, another red sign had popped up on the computer. The reactor's core was close to going critical and getting worse...fast.


	2. Meltdown

The inside of the plant was full of flashing red lights and little else at the moment. All of the main workers had been evacuated at this point, to make sure they were not harmed.

"Alright" Chase sat down his bag, "we all know our missions, lets get in and get out as usual before anyone notices us.

Bree and Adam nod in response, each of them were ready to get the mission under way and over with. They could not help but feel the adrenaline of the mission at hand. At the same time, coupled with their bionics, they were running on high alert. Chase moved along the hall, he needed to get to the central control room to get started on the computers. Bree and Adam followed, Bree keeping an eye on the gauges as they passed. Some of the pipes on the wall were shaking under the pressure. Adam seemed to be a bit silent, though he kept looking around at the rooms that branched off of from the hall.

"Ooo, I wonder if there's any radioactive things in here" he said.

"Yes Adam, they just leave radioactive things lying around all over the plant" Bree said.

"Cool" he laughed.

Chase shook his head, glancing back at the other two a bit "enough, this is no time for jokes, your almost as bad as-"

"Hey guys!" Leo waved.

"Leo!" all three of the bionic teens froze in the hall, the non-bionic teen of the group heading towards them.

"How did you get here?" Chase asked.

"I...might have used one of Big D's new toys..." he held up the keys to the cycle.

Bree grabbed them from him, "the cycle? You are gonna be so dead when Mr. Davenport finds out."

"Big time" Adam said.

"Oh come on, you guys aren't even a little curious about how it was, or if it was faster than Bree?" Leo nudged Chase a bit with his elbow.

Chase sighed a bit, not amused. Bree rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as she looked at him. Adam on the other hand...

"You have to tell" he said eagerly.

"Ugh! We don't have time for this!" Bree almost yelled, passing the other three before stopping and glaring at Leo, "and no puny bike...will ever be as fast as me."

"Hey, I'm just here to help" Leo put his hands up a bit in a slight defense.

"We don't need your help" Chase said, "you could get seriously hurt, Bree's right we've got work to do."

Leo shrugged, "alright, guess you don't wanna know hazmat has been called in then."

They paused, turning to look back at Leo.

"What? Already?" Bree said.

"Great" Chase sighed, "Now things are going to get even more complicated. We have a nuclear reactor threatening a meltdown, our non-bionic brother is here and now there are also civilians who are in danger as well as a threat to our identities."

"Boy" Adam said, "Sure sucks to be us right now."

Leo moved forward, placing an arm around both Adam and Chase's shoulders even though they were a bit taller than him.

"Come on guys, if anyone can do this we can" he smiled, "we're a team and now you have…backup!"

He struck his usual superhero like pose at the word 'backup', the other three giving a slight smile, though there was still a lot going on.

"Ok" Chase took a breath, "new plan. Bree, take Leo and get to the west wing. There should be something over there you can use to draw away the hazmat guards."

"Wait" Leo crossed his arms, "why do we have to be the distraction?"

"Because you're not supposed to be here and Bree has the speed to get the two of you out unnoticed" Chase countered, "unless you would rather we call Mr. Davenport now and see what he thinks you should do."

Leo took in a slightly sharp breath, "Distraction eh? Distractions are good….distractions are fun..."

He turned, going off. Bree smiled, giving a quick be careful look to her brothers before going after Leo. Adam and Chase continued down the hall, getting to where the main control room would be. Chase stopped Adam around the corner, men in hazmat suits standing by the door talking. Moments later, the fire alarms went off and a mechanical voice came over the intercom, speaking of an accident in the west wing.

"That's got to be Bree and Leo" Chase said.

Soon enough, the guards went to go check on what was going on within the west wing.

"You'd think in a meltdown, they would learn to not leave their posts" Adam shrugged.

The two of them reached the door and looked through the window inside.

"Great, there are still two guys inside" Chase sighed a bit, "We have to get them out of there."

"What about this?" Adam said.

Chase looked, to see his brother holding a fire extinguisher. Raising an eyebrow for a moment he then smiled.

"For once you may be right..."

He unhooked the nozzle, carefully opening the door and slipping the extinguisher inside. Pulling the pin, a white foamy like gas began to fill the room. Adam laughed, finding it highly amusing. The guards on the other hand did not. Chase moved from the door, pulling Adam and the extinguisher pack as the door opened and the two men came out of the room rushing down the hall. They must have thought something had breached, but this was a perfect opportunity. Both Adam and Chase moved into the room, Adam tossing the empty extinguisher aside. Chase moved to the controls, looking them over.

"Great, the panel is nearly fried" he sighed.

Adam moved to his side, looking at the large cylinder containment of the reactor through the glass before them.

"What do we do then?" he asked.

"If Bree were here, we could have her create a vacuum to cool down the unit a bit enough to try to get the controls to catch" Chase said.

"To bad she's playing distraction with Leo" Adam moved to the door to look out it in case the hazmat guys were coming back.

"You do know I can hear you" Bree's voice came over the communicators, "I can be there in a flash."

"You can't leave Leo and getting him or really any of us to close to the reactor is dangerous at this point" Chase answered.

"So what then braniac?" She sounded annoyed.

"Why don't we just fry it?" Adam said.

"Adam, the whole point is not to let it fry" Chase could just imagine her rolling her eyes as she said this.

"No…maybe he's right" Chase said turning to Adam, "Remember your ability, the electric grenade you used on Marcus and Douglas' lab?"

Adam nodded.

"If we can short out the controls, it may cause the reactor to go into an immediate shut down mode" he said, "it would cool off and advert the meltdown."

"That's great…do it" Bree said, "and hurry!"

Chase moved to the side, as Adam began focusing energy. The lights fluttered and sparked a bit as a blue aura like visual formed around him. Pushing his arms forward, the wave of blue energy moved over the control panel and shattered the glass before moving over the reactor. Thankfully, they had been working on this ability, or Adam might have brought the place down like he had Douglas' lab. He had managed to focus on the intensity of the blast, in order to short out the controls. The entire room and soon the plant went black.

"Did it work?" Adam asked from the dark.

After a few minutes, red back up lights began to pop on, Chase moved to the gauges that were reading the reactor's status.

"It's cooling down" he sighed in relief.

"That's great!" Bree said over the communicator.

"Mission accomplished guys" Chase smiled.

"Great" Donald's voice came over the communicator, "now come on home…and Leo…you are so grounded."

He said, knowing Leo was probably listening to Bree's earpiece. A groan and what sounded like an 'aw man' echoing from over the system told them he had heard, and gained a slight smile from his siblings. Mission completed, they were heading home.


	3. Punishment Loopholes

"Oh come on Big D, that's so not fair!" Leo argued, having just been grounded for sneaking out.

"It is fair and it is your punishment" Donald said, moving around the Rocket Cycle to check for damage.

They were standing in the garage unit of the lab, Adam leaning against the wall, Bree and Chase standing next to each other. They had been all getting a large lecture ever since they got back from the mission.

"Hey, if I hadn't gone, they would have been exposed" Leo said, crossing his arms, "you should be thanking me, not grounding me."

Donald gave him a look, "you know it's dangerous for you. Sneaking out, putting yourself in danger…what if something had happened?"

"But it didn't!" Leo whined a bit, turning to the other three, "help me out guys."

"Oh no" Bree said, crossing over to pat him on the shoulder, "you dug the hole, you got to get out...leave us out of it."

She walked out to go change.

"This is so not fair at all!" Leo repeated, "The school carnival is coming up soon and I was going to go with Janelle!"

Adam, Donald and Chase all looked to Leo with skeptical looks.

"Ok…I was going to ASK Janelle…or at least conveniently run into her there and suggest we hang out" he said, "but that's not the point."

"I'm sorry Leo, but you broke a major rule…again" Donald walked out of the garage.

The three boys followed him.

"I have to go to the carnival, now getting grounded is gonna ruin my future...If my mom finds out, I'll be in worse trouble" Leo continued to argue.

"You brought this on yourself" Donald said turning to look at him, "Home and school…no going out and no carnival…I'm sorry."

He walked out of the lab. Leo threw up his hands, turning to his bionic brothers.

"Can you believe this!?"

"You did kind of sneak out" Adam said.

"Yeah, and you did use an untested cycle…plus you could have been in danger with the reactor melting down" Chase added.

"But you guys shut it down" Leo said, "I'm fine, you're fine, the day is saved like always."

"But we don't know if it's always going to be saved" Chase said passing him, "we're bionic, not invincible."

"Blah blah blah" Leo sighed, "you guys are awesome, Big D is making a mistake grounding me and I'm not gonna stand for it."

He left the lab moments later, Chase sighing a bit.

"Jeeze" Adam said, leaning against the central island, "you'd think someone would get the hint after being grounded like…fourteen times for the same thing."

He smiled, Chase rolling his eyes at the statement. The two of them went to change as well.

* * *

Night had fallen and the family was sitting at the dining room table. This was one of the few nights that they were all home, not rushing off to do things. Tasha smiled a bit, looking at them all.

"Isn't this nice? A quiet family dinner…no gizmos or gadgets..." she passed a bowl of salad to Bree.

"It's wonderful honey" Donald smiled at her from across the table.

Leo picked at his lasagna, his head on his hand. He was still very unhappy about being grounded and his attempts at convincing both Donald and Tasha of changing their minds had been futile.

"So, any of the rest of you have plans on what to do for the carnival?" Tasha asked the other three, since they were still allowed to go.

"I'm going with Owen" Bree smiled, taking a bite of her salad.

"I am trying to get them to let me be in the dunk tank" Adam replied with a big smile.

"Don't you mean work the dunk tank?" Chase said.

"No, I want to be the one to get dunked" he laughed.

Donald shook his head a bit.

"Ook…what about you?" Tasha asked Chase.

He shrugged a bit, "I don't know if I'm even going."

"You have to go" Adam said, "come on, you know you wanna dunk me."

He nudged his brother a bit with his elbow, earning a smiled.

"Ok ok, I'll go" he said.

"You could hang out with me and Owen" Bree suggested.

"Thanks but no thanks" Chase raised an eyebrow a bit, "I would rather not be a third wheel to a tragic artist fest."

Bree made a bit of a face at this response, Leo letting his fork fall onto his plate.

"Ugh come on, it's bad enough I don't get to go, you all don't have to rub it in my face" he said.

"Now Leo" Tasha chided, "you will be here with Donald and me, we have plenty of chores around the house if you get bored."

"Oh goodie" he said sarcastically.

Tasha and Donald smiled.

"What am I supposed to do?" Eddie said from the wall, "no one ever takes me to carnivals."

"You're a computer system" Donald said, "You don't go to carnivals."

"Well that's what's not fair" Eddie said.

Tasha sighed, standing and picking up her plate, "there goes our quiet dinner."

"Aw relax, not like you needed any more weight to add to those huuuuuuge hips" Eddie commented as she passed him.

She turned at his comment, her mouth slightly open in shock and anger. She raised her index finger, pointing at the screen.

"Now you listen to me you overrated calculator I-"

"Ook!" Donald stood, turning her away from the screen, "Lets go upstairs and have a nice hot bath..."

She sighed a bit, letting him lead her to the stairs. Donald looked back.

"Leo do the dishes, then all of you get started on your homework" he said, before the two of them left.

"Oh come on!" Leo said, the other three standing, leaving him to clean up the dishes.

Adam, Bree and Chase headed to the lab, Bree sitting her bag on the table. Adam groaned, dragging his bag a bit.

"Ugh, I don't want to do homework..." he said.

"However are you going to maintain your D average then?" Bree smiled.

Chase sat down next to her, as Adam sat down next to him. He opened his math book, to finish up the last bit he had been working on before dinner.

* * *

"Guys!" Leo raced down the hall of the school, coming to a halt in front of the others.

"What is it Leo?" Bree asked.

"Yea, what's with all the excitement" Adam smiled.

"I have a way I can go to the carnival" Leo said excitedly.

"But Mr. Davenport and Tasha already said you couldn't go" Chase sat down on the makeshift cushion that sat in the middle of the hall.

"I know that, but they don't have to know" Leo said in a slightly sing-song voice.

"And how are you going to get away with that?" Adam said.

Leo held up a flyer for tutoring, "this."

Bree took the flyer, "you're going to get tutored."

"No…I'm going to 'pretend' to get tutored" Leo said with air quotes, "it's perfect."

"How is it perfect?" Chase asked.

Leo smiled, "The tutoring is on Tuesdays and Fridays. The carnival is on Friday, so all I have to do is say I'm going to tutoring, but tell the tutor I'm not feeling well. That way mom and Big D will think I'm at tutoring and the tutor will think I'm at home. I'll come here and leave before you guys. I'll just tell them that tutoring ran late…It's perfect!"

Bree shook her head, giving him the flyer back, "and if you get caught, you'll be grounded for life."

"Then I won't get caught" Leo said folding up the flyer.

The bell rang, the four of them standing in the hall now.

"To risky, but whatever. I got to go, art with Owen" Bree walked away waving.

"History..." Adam said with distain, walking off.

"I tell you it's brilliant" Leo said, walking away to his class as well.

Chase shook his head, turning to walk away himself, as a movement caught his attention. He paused, glancing out the doors for a moment.

"Strange…" he said, before going on to class.


	4. Return Of The Android

For some reason, Chase was unable to get the odd feeling from that morning out of his head. Someone had been there in the hall, but as to who it was he did not know. He stepped to the doors after classes let out, people beginning to head home. Once there was no one in sight, he placed a finger lightly to his temple. His right eye gave a bit of a glow, adjusting. Through his mind, a fingerprint database was pulled up, scanning through all of the recent prints that had been left within the past day. Nothing was out of the ordinary, the prints there all belonged to either students or teachers of the school. With a sigh, he turned away.

"What am I doing, this is ridiculous" he shook his head, crossing his arms, "why can't I shake the feeling something isn't right though."

"Chase?" Bree walked out the doors, causing her brother to jump a bit in surprise, "there you are, we were looking for you. Mr. Davenport needs us back for training today remember?"

"Training…right" Chase nodded, picking up his bag from the door.

Raising an eyebrow, Bree slowly followed him back inside the building.

"You ok? You seem kind of off?" she said, "more than normal even for you."

Chase merely nodded, his mind on something else that he barley registered the insult or even Bree talking at all. She frowned, not liking the thought that he was brushing her off and bluntly ignoring her. She stepped in front of him.

"Earth to mega dweeb, anyone home up there?" she sighed, "seriously what is going on?"

Chase gave her a bit of a look, registering that insult this time. He thought of telling her, but he really had nothing to tell. No proof, no facts, nothing other than a feeling.

"Thanks for the concern" he said sarcastically, brushing past her, "but I'm fine."

She rolled her eyes, following him to where Adam and Leo were waiting for the two of them.

"Bout time" Leo spoke up once they were in range, "we almost left you behind."

"Yeah" Adam agreed, "I'm starving, let's get out of here already."

The four of them headed back to the house, Chase a bit quiet the entire time, due to his mind being elsewhere at the moment. Leo and Adam talked practically the entire way and Bree stayed on her phone with Owen. They made it home and into the lab as Donald set down his phone.

"You're almost late" he sighed, turning to them.

"Blame him" Bree motioned with her phone a bit at Chase, before hopping up onto the center island to resume her texting.

Donald raised an eyebrow, as the teens moved over by her a bit.

"Did something happen?" he asked Chase.

Chase shook his head, once more denying that anything was wrong or out of the ordinary. Donald seemed a bit less susceptible to his answer than Bree however, looking at him for a few more moments, before turning to the holographic simulator.

"Alright, today we will be working on your basic combat skills" he spoke quickly as he typed on the computer.

"Ugh, again?!" Adam groaned, "Don't you get that we can hit things already?"

Donald rolled his eyes a bit, "you need to stay in shape and top condition. You know this Adam."

"Fine" Adam sighed, "Only if I get to throw Chase."

A smile spread across his face, as he nudged his brother a bit. Chase gave him a bit of a look in return.

"Hilarious" he said, his voice sarcastic once more.

"No one is throwing anyone…well maybe not literally" Donald said, "ok, who wants to be up first?"

"Me!" Leo raised his hand with a bit smile.

"You know you're not included in this training remember" Donald crossed his arms, looking at the other.

Leo slowly lowered his hand,"aw come on, at least let me help out."

Donald sighed, nodding to the computer, "fine, you can man the controls. You have to listen to my directions though, NO goofing off."

"Isn't he grounded though" Adam spoke up.

Leo shot his bionic sibling a bit of a look.

"What?" Adam asked, clueless as to what the look was for.

Donald nodded, "that's right…sorry Leo, Tasha would be furious if I let you help out while you were grounded. Go do your homework."

Leo glared a bit, "this is beyond not fair."

He walked out of the lab, as the others began to get ready for training. Chase's phone began to vibrate from his pocket, a message coming through. He slipped it out to look at it, an address was written in the bubble that displayed the text. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at the number. It was not one he knew, no name attached to it at all. It vibrated again and a time was now in the second message. Seven at this address. What did that mean? He glanced at the others, should he say something now? He knew he should, especially since the uneasy feeling inside of him was growing. Bree glanced up, catching him watching.

"What?" she asked, Donald and Adam looking over.

"Oh…nothing, let's get started" He smiled, attempting to shrug it off.

He pressed the button to make his phone's screen go black, slipping it into his backpack by the central island. It could wait until later when he had more time to check it out.

* * *

Pacing in the lab after dinner, Chase sighed. He had done a search on the number and had come up empty. It was not registered to anyone, and the signal was coded by someone who knew what they were doing obviously. The others were busy with their lives, Adam was helping Tasha with the dishes, and Bree was begging Mr. Davenport to let her go to the movies with Owen on Thursday. He was refusing since the movie would conflict with curfew. All of their voices were clear with Chase's bionic hearing, and he questioned as to why he was even listening in on them all. Was he afraid someone would come down and ask him what he was doing?

He needed to relax, sitting at the desk a bit. Glancing at the clock, it was almost six. If he was going to go, he would need to get going soon here. Taking a breath, he sighed a bit. He was not one to do anything reckless really, always following the rules, unlike his siblings who tended to break them more. What if he got grounded like Leo? He would not be able to go to the carnival on Friday, plus if this was some kind of trap, he would be walking right into it and in even more danger. He pulled out his phone, looking at the texts for a few minutes. With a sigh, he pressed the little trash icon, deleting them.

Going upstairs, he looked at his family. They were happy and as odd as ever. Smiling, he walked over to sit on the couch, listening to Leo protest a bit with his mom now about being grounded once more. Bree finally gave up with a frustrated sigh, walking over to plop down next to Chase.

"What's up with you?" she asked at his smile.

"Just really thankful for everyone" Chase answered, laughing a bit as Bree raised her eyebrow.

* * *

By lunch the next day, the odd messages were little more than a memory really, no more had come, even after the time of the odd meeting had passed. Adam stacked his hotdogs at the table, pretending one was a person, before biting the end off and laughing. Bree rolled her eyes, before spotting Owen.

"I can't have him see you guys acting like this, I'll catch you later" she grabbed her tray and bag, walking off to greet him.

"How rude" Leo said, though only half serious, as he caught sight of Adam and his hotdog people.

Chase rolled his eyes a bit, "and yet you wonder why people think we're odd."

Leo quirked an eyebrow slightly. At that moment, Chase's phone vibrated, he pulled it out, looking at the message. It was the same number as before, now reading a single word across it. The gym.

"Uh, I have to talk to a teacher" Chase stood slowly, "catch you guys later ok?"

He did not wait for a reply, walking out before either of them could speak.

"What was that about?" Leo asked, only to be answered by Adam shrugging with his mouth full.

* * *

Chase headed to the gym, opening the doors to no one inside. Glancing around he sighed.

"Ok, who's there? This little practical joke of yours is not funny" he said.

"Aw, but I thought we were having fun."

A familiar voice made Chase freeze. Turning towards the bleachers, a familiar dark haired guy sat upon them, raising one eyebrow up high with a smirk.

"Hello Chase"

"Marcus" Chase glared, "But how? We saw you fry in the collapsing lab."

Marcus stood from where he sat, casually descending the bleachers one at a time.

"Come on Chase, I did say I was more powerful than all of you right, so here I am" he spread his arms a bit in an emphasizing gesture.

"I'm calling Mr. Davenport and the others, we will stop you" Chase turned to the doors.

Raising a hand, Marcus closed them easily, causing Chase to turn back and take up a slightly defensive position.

"You can't keep me here" he challenged.

Marcus put up his hands, "relax, I only want to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you" Chase said.

"Then just listen" Marcus smiled, "you obviously got my texts…you never showed though so that hurt."

He placed his hand over where his heart should be in a mocking gesture like he had been injured.

Chase glared more, "This is not a game, and it was you wasn't it…the one watching us yesterday at the doors."

Marcus began to clap, "very good."

"Why now though?" Chase asked, "Why reveal yourself so casually…and to me?"

Marcus smiled, "Chase…you have a lot to learn and I can tell you what you want to know…things your siblings and even Davenport aren't telling you."

"What do you mean?" Chase asked, "Though not like I'd believe anything you have to say anyways."

Marcus laughed, "think it over…the night of the carnival is going to be big…you have my number. If you feel like chatting…let me know."

He turned away, walking out the other set of doors, leaving Chase standing there alone.

* * *

"What?!" Bree could not keep her voice down as Chase told her and the other two about what had just happened. "That's impossible, Marcus can't be back" she crossed her arms.

"I barbecued him and the lab, it's not possible" Adam ran a hand through his hair.

"I told you he was evil…evil!" Leo shook his head.

Chase sighed, "What do we do?"

"We have to tell Mr. Davenport" Bree said.

Leo nodded then froze, "wait, no way! If we do that, none of us will get to go to the carnival."

Bree sighed, "I know you want to go with Janelle, and I want to go with Owen, but if Marcus really is back and planning something for the carnival we have to tell."

"Bree's right" Chase sighed, "Davenport needs to know."

"OOOOR" Leo said, "We can find him ourselves before the carnival. No bad guy, no need to tell Big D. Bad guy loses and we get our carnival, everybody wins."

Chase sighed, exchanging a look with Bree.

"Oh come on" Leo said, "at least let's try before we go running to the grownups…he's probably still weak from the frying, and with creepy uncle daddy in deep freeze, he's on his own. What's he gonna do with no lab to go to?"

"Leo's right, dude's on his own. We took him down once, we can do it again" Adam agreed.

"Barely" Chase said, "We barely won…"

"We were kind of not prepared" Bree said, "now that we know what we're up against and together…we can do this."

"Thank you!" Leo smiled.

All three looked to Chase, in silent asking if he would keep silent for now. Chase sighed.

"This is a bad idea…but alright. If we don't find him and take him down by Friday, we tell Davenport" he said.

They all nodded in agreement, heading home to begin planning.


	5. Calm Before The Showdown

"You guys are really quiet tonight" Donald spoke up, looking over at the teens who were working at the table in the lab, "so what's going on?"

"What makes you think anything is wrong?" Bree asked, twirling her pen a bit in her fingers.

Donald stood, moving over to the table to look at the four of them, "other than the fact, that you guys are never quiet? Especially Leo."

"Hey" Leo looked up from his history homework.

"We're fine" Bree stood, placing a hand on Donald's shoulder, "just getting ready for this test Thursday…Adam needs a little extra help as we all know."

"I do?" Adam asked, both Leo and Chase elbow him, "oh right…I do."

He laughed a bit nervously, rubbing his sides as the others smiled innocently. Donald raised an eyebrow, not buying it for a moment.

"You guys are up to something…but as long as I don't have to pay for the damages, go for it" he shook his head, turning back to his own work.

All four shared a look, knowing he would be saying otherwise if he really knew. The doors opened, Tasha walking in in a blue business woman suit.

"Sorry guys, just got a call about an update story on that whole nuclear fiasco, so you're on your own for dinner tonight."

"Yes!" Leo said thankful, but coughed slightly after a look from his mom, "I mean….we're all gonna miss out on your wonderful cooking."

"We are?" Adam said, being elbowed once more moments later by Leo.

"Mm-hmm" Tasha said, before turning to Donald, "There is plenty in the fridge so no take out ok, and remember no missions after curfew."

"Yes honey" Donald smiled.

The two shared a quick kiss, to which the teens winced, before Tasha made her exit. Donald watched her go, before Adam stood.

"So…Chinese or Italian?" he asked.

"Tasha already said there was plenty in the fridge" Donald answered.

Leo walked over patting him on the back, "do you want to live through tonight?"

Donald paused, "good point…I'll go make sure she gets off safely then get rid of whatever's stored in the fridge. Order something."

He headed upstairs, Bree super speeding over to the phone before Leo could get to it.

"Oh no, last time you ordered, we had mushu for a week. I'll handle this" she turned away.

Adam plopped back into his chair, looking at Chase who had barley gotten any work done. Normally he would have been the first one finished and long ago.

"What is up with you man? We'll get him, easy as taking candy from a bionic baby" he laughed at his own corny joke.

"It's not that simple Adam" Chase sighed, closing his book.

He glanced to where Bree and Leo were arguing over what to order, before back at Adam.

"We don't know what we're up against, we barely won last time" he leaned back in his own chair, "and without Mr. Davenport knowing, we don't have his help on this."

"We don't need help" Adam said, "We're the three musketeers and…Leo."

He watched Bree holding the phone above her head, Leo hopping a bit in an attempt to get it.

"I just hope you're right" Chase sighed again.

Adam lightly whacked him in the arm, "come on, we've been through a lot together. Besides, this time we know partially what to expect and when working together, there's nothing we can't do."

Usually Chase would have been confident, along with Adam's words, which were surprisingly wise which was rare with him, he would have been raring to go. At the moment however, something was holding him back, giving him a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"You're just nervous cause you almost became floor chow last time" Adam laughed.

Chase rolled his eyes, "hey, you almost lit me on fire with that to."

"But I had your back, Bree to…Even Leo" he smiled.

Chase nodded, "yeah…you're right…we'll get him."

They stood to go help Bree with ordering and keeping Leo away from the phone.

* * *

The dark and crumbled remains of a once promising lab laid before Marcus. He stepped over a pile of rocks, glancing at the big hole in the ceiling above now. There was no way to get to most of the lab at the moment, much of it still buried under feet of dirt and rock. Moving to a capsule to the side, he ran his hand over it, a smile coming to his face.

"Silly Adam, Bree and Chase…You to Leo and Davenport" he said, "soon you will all pay, and things will be right where I need them."

One of the machines he had managed to get working gave a beeping alert. He moved over to them, looking at the screen which now displayed a map. The smile on his face grew.

"Ah, time to start phase to…and a visit from an old friend…"


End file.
